August 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - August 1700 = Weather this month *Caspian Sea becalmed. *Rain in the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Taganrog *The Taht-Algan under Prince Argonte, who rides under a three-horse tail standard, emerged from the steppe and being over 2,000 Tartar horsemen strong charged a body of five Cossack squadrons on manoeuvre outside the Russian fortress of Taganrog, the walls of which were being rebuilt. In absolute panic the Cossacks fled into what is in reality a building site, but Prince Argonte rashly pursued straight into Taganrog, rode at speed past the busy shipyard here and out the other side! The Cossacks fled all the more, riding off in the direction of Azov while the Tartars reigned in their horses after having emerged from Taganrog on the other side. Edourd Gereym, the brother of the Khan of the Crimea, then rode out from Taganrog to join the Crimean host and to let Prince Argonte know that so far as he is aware there are now no Russian troops in Taganrog, just the shipyard where ships are still under construction ... The sudden action put paid to work on the fortress, which was abandoned with alacrity by the terrified workers! Berlin *Two young gentlemen, neither quite yet in their teenage years, have been sent to FeldMarshal Prince Leopold of Anhalt-Dessau at Berlin. The young gentlemen in question are eminent by any standard, being Kronprinz Frederick William of Prusisa and the Tsarevitch Prince Alexis. Prince Leopold let them join him in observing Prussian infantry and horse being put through their paces. Delhi *The new Danish diplomat at the Moghul’s court, George von Nissen has presented the Great Moghul with a superior Danish cavalry sword etched with hunting scenes as a gift for His Highness. Narva *Semenov Tjan Sanskij and the Russian committee on the Narva Conference are waiting for their Swedish counterparts to attend to allow the now overdue conference to begin. Paris *Acting upon the advice of his Jesuit advisors the young teenage James Francis Edward Stuart, Prince of Wales has flatly turned down a suggestion that he convert to the Presbyterianism ‘of some of my Scots subjects’ declaring “I cannot with clear conscience turn to my back on Holy Mother Church and True Religion. What is it to a man if he gains the whole world and yet forfeits his soul?” New York *The elders of the Five Nations of the Iroquois have arrived in New York with the express intention of being taken to visit London via the good offices of Governor Coote. Constantinople *Without consulting his Grand Vizier, the Ottoman sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II has ordered the Diwan to go into recess. However, we have since learnt that the Grand Vizier did approve, and loyally reinforced his Sultan’s command the very next day by insisting the Diwan must remain closed for a couple of months to take into account Ramadan. The Sultan has given gifts and sweets to members of the court, the poor, and the Janissaries throughout the month at the time of Itfir - when the fast is broken each evening. This evening fast break and the starting of the daily fast has been marked by the firing of a cannon at Topkapi Palace signalling the commencement of sunrise and sunset. *Many Islamic ceremonies were held throughout Anatolia to celebrate Ramadan, with alms being giving in Diyarbakier and Konia as well as in Constantinople. *Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has acknowledged the receipt of tribute from ‘our brothers in the Crimea and Rumelia’. Madrid *The Five Guilds of Madrid have hotly complained that they acceded to 0% tariffs against Portuguese merchants on the understanding that this would be reciprocated in Portugal for Spanish merchants. Royal flunkeys had insisted this would happen, but in reality it hasn’t! Immediately afterwards by royal command the current session of the meeting of the Five Guilds was ended, the timing of which which did not improve the mood of the members on this occasion... Damascus *Sheikh Muhammed ibn al-Wahhab of the Hejaz is now in direct charge of Ottoman Syria as the Sultan’s Pasha. He has given the following speech: “My first act is to improve the great mosque of Al-Aqsa; built to celebrate the journey of the prophet Mohammed, peace and blessings be upon him, who travelled from Mecca to Al-Aqsa in a single night and thence up to Heaven on the wondrous al-Buraq al-Sharif. For the book of the prophet says ‘Glory to Him. Who did take His servant for a Journey by night from the Sacred Mosque to the Al-Aqsa Mosque, whose precincts We did bless.’ “My priorities are the unity of the Empire, trade, the glory of Islam, the protection of the Holy places under my trust and those pilgrims on the Hajj.” {Syria has a new player) Dresden *General von Heisher has been introduced to Prince Frederick Augustus II of Saxony by his good friend General Adolf von Wahlberg, the Minister for War. Heisher has criticised the deplorable lack of a Saxon artillery arm and is urging the creation of this as soon as possible to put good this deficiency. He has proposed that his subordinate Colonel Zierner be appointed the next Commandant of Chemnitz to replace General Brandt who has gone on leave. Also summoned to visit this prince have been various leading Lutheran clergymen of his principality. They petitioned that the Lutheran Church should have a central role in the life of the Electorate, principally through Word and Sacrament, and that every Saxon should attend communion at a Lutheran church at least once a year out of gratitude for what our great God and Saviour Jesus Christ has done for them. They also pressed for a Lutheran cathedral to be opened in Dresden for the benefit of the court. *Chancellor Rutger Dreisbach has publicly condemned Wilhelm Altenberg for his involvement in recruiting attempts in Brandenburg-Prussia, although it has been noted that sentries guarding Altenberg’s home have been removed, whatever that may signify? Latest rumours suggest that this is because Altenberg was recently bundled into a coach and driven to the palace... Moscow *The Granovitaya Palace has been renovated and ceremoniously opened by the Tsar. Edinburgh *The Scottish Parliament has expressed its collective desire to see the Scots Government pursue negotiations with the English with the aim of entering into a non-aggression covenant with current sovereign borders being recognised, and if deemed wise a defence pact of sorts for the British Isles. Trade could also be considered during negotiations, while deputies are urging ministers to talk to the ‘olde enemie’ pursuant to protecting Scots’ interests from outside aggression. Lord Melville also explained that ‘we have also received proposals from other nations without the defence implications which we intend to explore further before presenting any treaties to parliament for a formal vote. To this end I invite any nation that wishes a trade treaty with Scotland to send a trade mission to Edinburgh as their sign of a serious intent to trade with us.’ Varna *Yegen Pasha, the Bey of Rumelia, in the company of his chief vizier Damat Mehmed Adil Ferid Pasha is visiting Varna. Copenhagen *His Majesty King Frederick IV of Denmark has announced that it is his intention to visit Christiana in the Summer of 1701. London *Set before the English Parliament has been the following piece of legislation: Skills Patronage Act 1700 • The English Parliament has to publicly declare all individuals within its employment that are deemed to be under the provisions of the Skills Patronage Act. • Any individual named under the Skills Patronage Act by the English Parliament will be paid a retainer of £250 per year. • The retainer is paid every April as part of the Government Running Costs. • By accepting the first retainer payment, the individual commits himself to a rolling annual employment which he will honour so long as the retainer is paid every year. • Any individual named under the Skills Patronage Act has to give Crown one year’s notice of his intention to break the employment. • Any individual named under the Skills Patronage Act who receives an offer of employment overseas should inform the Crown to allow a counter-offer to be made before accepting employment with the third party. • These terms bind a skilled individual to the nation, grant them payment for their services but also allows for them to break their employment should they wish. The bill, which was presented by Lord Halifax, earned broad support although some members aired the view that this could turn into an expensive waste of tax payers’ money! Nevertheless, it passed its first reading in Lords and then did so in the Commons, and so has been enacted and put on the statute books. Regensburg *Having travelled to the Imperial Reichstag in Bavaria, the Holy Roman Emperor - the Kaiser - gave this address before the assembled deputies: “Dear electors and princes of the Empire, I want to thank you all that you followed my invitation to appear at the Reichstag. Before I will continue I will mention that I have re ceived a letter from the Lord President of the Privy Council of Scotland, Lord George Melville, outlining his wish to send a representative to the Reichstag as well. As Scotland suffered under the same illegal recruitments I hope it finds the approval of the Diet that I accept his plea. So please welcome their representative as well those of Sweden and France.” The deputies did not applaud. Some frowned. His Sacred Majesty continued... “The reason that I call the Reichstag is that there have been illegal recruiting taking place in the territory of the Holy Roman Empire in the past. The initiator in all cases seems to be Spain. Therefore I have conferred in recent months with many rulers to discuss this matter. Bishop Portocarrero of Spain has given me his word that Spain is not responsible for this treacherous act. And my opinion is after correspondence with him that he is a man of honour. So I believe him in this matter. He will also present evidences to the Reichstag that Spain is not to blame.” “At first I would propose that all aggrieved parties bring their complaints to this diet so that we all have a better understanding of the whole situation. Maybe some of you have also made in the meantime your own investigations into this matter. It would be nice if you could share the results with the rest of us, if you like. After this we can go deeper in the discussion to find a solution which all can accept. I hope that my proposal finds favour with members of this diet.” It soon became apparent that the majority view was that a Scots deputy should not be allowed since there is no legal basis for such a person to sit in on the Reichstag. mons, and so has been enacted and put on the statute books. *Arriving too late to personal hear the Emperor’s address, Prince George Ludwig of Hanover came by one of his travel coaches to Regensburg and took up quarters in a lavish rented townhouse. He arrived ably assisted by his loyal Turkish personal attendants, Mehemet and Mustapha, and his Kabinet Secretary Johann von Hattorf. Cairo *The Wali of Egypt’s Vizier for Trade Qualaun al Dhabir has announced the tariff rate for Ottoman merchants is now set at 5%, which is half the usual rate. However until now Ottoman traders were entirely exempt. *Hunts have been organised in Egypt with the avowed intention of providing meat for the Rumelians, as well as to celebrate the birthday of the Wali on the 12th day of August. The Mamelukes delighted in this sport, it has to be said! *As the Wali, Qurah Pasha, watched the day’s harvest being gathered for shipment to Rumelia he noted that, “If all beyships do this, it will go a long way towards meeting Rumelia’s requirement.” A banquet which was to have been held was cancelled for when there are those in the Empire who starve, it would not be fitting. Instead the evening was spent listening to Arabic poetry and music with monies being donated to the mosques ‘for the unfortunate among us’. Edo *Shogun Tokugawa was quaking with anger when he heard the news that Foreign Affairs Minister Kiyomasa Kato had taken it upon himself to expel the Russian ambassador Vladimir Anikhanov! The Shogun is not overly concerned with the hurt feelings of a simple barbarian but is truly angry that one of his Hatamoto (those who serve ‘beneath the flag’) has acted in a way which calls into question Shogun’s honour, for Shogun gave his word that the Russian ambassador was to be accepted as a curio within Deshima. To right this shameful breach of honour Kiyomasa Kato was brought before Shogun who invited him to commit Seppuku as away of atoning for his crime. The minister looked aggrieved, but snorted that he agreed, if only to show there was no stain of dishonour and that he was brave and principled! Looking Shogun in the eyes Kiyomasa Kato disembowelled himself with his own sword, thus wiping out any dishonour he may have accrued. Afterwards his head was displayed on a table, where it remained for the rest of the month. So it was revealed to all how Shogun will not tolerate failure. The new Minister of Foreign Affairs has been named as Yukinaga Konishi. He immediately set off to find the dismissed Russian diplomat but was horrrified to learn that he had already departed Japan’s shores. Shogun then left in order to visit the 113th Emperor of Nippon, Higashiyama, in Imperial Kyoto. Peking *Lu Shidao presented the Celestial Emperor of China with a tea set made from the finest quality Imperial white jade. The cups and teapot had been cleverly carved with dragon motifs. The ambassador intoned that this is ‘a small gift from Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province to His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the great Qing dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years.’ Astrakhan *Alexei Gerey has been asked by Master Orlov of the Astrakhan Town Watch to work to bring the Nogai Tartars into Russian allegiance, albeit he must ensure that he must do this without offending the Crimean Khanate. Alexei responded with commendable speed, riding out to join the Nogai of the Kuban Horde straight away... Kassel *Having thanked the Swedish chancellor Count Lars Torkelson, the Prince of Brandenburg left Stettin for Kassel where he had an appointment with the Landgraf of Hesse-Kassel on the 21st of August. The next day Prince Frederick of Brandenburg- Prussia then went to Regensburg to attend the Imperial Diet. Lisbon *While walking the harbour talking to ship captains with his Chancellor Diogo de Mendonça Corte-Real, Trade Minister Antonio de Castelo Branco and the Crown Prince - as the King of Portugal is wont to do when the weather is fine - a captain just in from Burma offered the King a taste of sugared Durian. He warned the King that many didn’t like it, but the King was delighted to try it and pronounced it quite nice, thanking the captain. His Chancellor, however, thought it tasted like the wrong end of a dog! The King’s retort was that he bowed to his Chancellor’s superior knowledge having never tasted such drew laughter from everyone including the Chancellor! Santiago de Compostela *Appearing a little tired from his travels Erzherzog Karl von Hapsburg rode into Santiago de Compostela with strength of purpose discovered where the poorly king of Spain was being kept. His Highness went to visit King Carlos II, whom he found to be on his sick bed while being tended day and night by two nurses and a doctor. Karl submitted to His Most Catholic Majesty the best wishes for a speedy recovery from Leopold I and prayed for his convalescence beside his bed. Carlos thanked him with a weak voice, but replied, “I do believe I am not longer for this world, the hauntings of which are much for me now. I long to go to be with my God knowing I am His.” Archduke Karl took his leave, declaring his intention to be to now make for Madrid where also he will pray for the king ... Kingston *The yard master of the Kingston Shipyard has publicly revealed how Spanish shipwrights are to hand who are both capable and willing to oversee the construction of frigatas here. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *1. Prince George Ludwig, Elector of Hanover. *2. Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province of China. *3. Shogun Tokugawa Tsunyoshi of Japan. *4. Tsar Peter I of Russia. *5. Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin, Bey of Anatolia, Nazir of the Janissaries. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Two French merchantmen has been lost at sea after having sailed out of the Gulf of Mexico. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Scotland to Austria, Franz Wenzel. *Sent by Korea to the province of Kwantung in China, Taichi Kazuki of the Wongon Clan, and to Manchuria, Kim Sang Young of the Kim Clan. *Sent by Ottoman Anatolia to Morocco, Mehmet Uglu. *Sent by Saxony to Sweden, Hans Jurgen von Abraham, and to Mecklenburg, Helge Allmendinger. *Sent by Denmark to Scotland, Olaf Petk, and to Austria, Count Eric Valdemar von Reykjavik. Trade Missions Opened *By Sweden in Copenhagen. *By Denmark in Singapore and Edinburgh. *By Burma in Hansong, Korea (however this is not operational in practice since foreign trade is outlawed in Korea!). *By Saxony in Amsterdam, Madrid, Copenhagen, Paris, and Rostock. *By Syria in Bombay, Lahari Bandar, Goa, and Calicut. *By England at Moose Factory. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8